utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Tuna
|- | colspan="6"|'NAME INTERPRETATION:' ツナ: Tuna (a type of fish) |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: ONILOID MODEL: Little Sister |- | align="center"|GENDER |'Female' | align="center"|VOICE RANGE | | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | [[Marlin|'Marlin']] (Big brother) TATARI (Mentor) Daniru Shikakune(Best friend) |- | align="center"|AGE |'101' | align="center"|GENRE |'adaptable to many styles of music' | align="center"|HOMEPAGE |'Aki Glancy's Youtube Page' |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |'97 lbs (44 kg)' | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Radish' | align="center"|CREATOR |'Aki Glancy ' |- | align="center"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |'4'9" feet (145 cm)' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'Aki Glancy' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST | CONCEPT ART DEVIANTART PIXIV |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'May 21, 1910' | align="center"|LIKES |Humans, vegetables, marbles, glass, bright colors and playgrounds. | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |'NONE' |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE |'May 21, 2011' (the date of her release) | align="center"|DISLIKES |Pollution, people pulling on her tail and meat. | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG |'NONE' |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: Tuna is an Oni (a Japanese Demon) who has just turned 101 and has left her mountain village to complete her Coming of Age ceremony: Collect a human soul. However, Tuna is very innocent and doesn't know what it means to collect a human soul, and simply believes that, in order to complete her task, she has to find her soul mate. As an Oni, she is supposed to eat humans. But, Tuna is a vegetarian and would much prefer to eat her favorite food: Radishes. However, Tuna DOES have to obtain some form of sustenance from humans, and in order to gather that nourishment, she resorts to the most primitive form of feeding a demon can do: Kissing. This often leads to great confusion and embarrassment on the part of her victims. As a whole, Tuna is very sweet and very playful, and is very eager to make friends and find her 'soul mate'. |} Supplemental Information Hair Color: dark violet Eye Color: violet Head gear: Big baggy yellow and purple hat Earphones: none Hair style: short and straight Clothing: Purple and yellow buttoned shirt with yellow and purple triangle designs, yellow and purple striped balloon pants, dark purple-grey gloves and boots. Nationality/Race: Japanese Most Often Used Phrase: Voice Configuration Tuna's VB is in CV Romaji and encoded in Hiragana. As the moment, she is only programmed to sing in Japanese ACT1: Link Hush Append: Link Usage Clause Roleplay, Fanworks, and Mature Content Aki Glancy, the creator of Tuna, strongly requests that Tuna not be used for Roleplay by anyone unless given express permission. Fanworks such as art and stories are allowed and encouraged, but it is asked that Tuna not be portrayed in any adult situations (i.e. sexually, violently, ect.). Any such portrayals of Tuna MUST '''be O.K.-ed by her creator Aki Glancy. '''Commercial Use Tuna is a free program and therefore can NOT be purchased or sold. Similarly, absolutely no item featuring Tuna (i.e. art, music, fanart, ect.) cannot be sold without the express permission of her creator Aki Glancy. All content on this page is maintained and verified by Tuna's creator, Aki Glancy. Details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice.